Yes, I'm Beautiful
by alerts
Summary: Sequel Drabble, You're Beautiful ... When they separated and they met again in the same situation. KyuhyunXSungmin, Kyumin.


**Yes, I'm Beautiful**

A KyuMin Fanfiction

by alerts

* * *

Bunyi gesekan rel kereta terdengar nyaring di telinga Sungmin. Pemuda dengan rambut menutupi dahi itu terdiam menatap sosok pemuda yang baru sekitar sepuluh menit di kenalnya. Sungmin nampak mengernyitkan dahinya saat mata bulatnya menangkap gerakan mulut pemuda yang berjarak sekitar tujuh langkah darinya.

Sungmin melangkah mendekati Kyuhyun yang masih terdiam berdiri di posisi awalnya. Menatap wajah terdiam Kyuhyun yang entah mengapa terlihat 'manis' di mata Sungmin.

"Maaf. Cho Kyuhyun-ssi. Tapi, bisakah kau ulangi kata-katamu tadi ?" kata Sungmin sungkan.

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Mencoba untuk tersadar dari ke-terpaku-annya akan sosok indah yang tengah tersenyum kikuk di hadapannya. "Ah, apa ? Mengulangi apa ?" Kyuhyun mengggigit bibir bawahnya. 'Bodoh...' Kyuhyun merasa dirinya benar-benar bodoh karena berulang kali bersikap abstrak seperti itu di hadapan Sungmin.

Sungmin tampak tersenyum. "Itu... sebenarnya. Saat kau memanggilku tadi. Dan aku rasa kau mengucapkan sesuatu. Tapi aku tak dapat mendengarnya. Kau tahu ? Kereta baru saja lewat." Kyuhyun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya paham. Baiklah, sepertinya sudah cukup bagi Kyuhyun untuk bertindak bodoh.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, menatap wajah kikuk Sungmin yang ... haruskah Kyuhyun mengatakannya lagi ? Baiklah, Sungmin benar-benar indah.

"Tidak." Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Aku hanya berkata selamat jalan padamu, Sungmin-ssi."

Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya. Menghela napas berat sebelum kembali menatap manik mata Kyuhyun. Dan Sungmin baru sadar jika bola mata Kyuhyun berwarna sedikit coklat. "Baiklah, jika seperti itu. Aku akan pergi. Sampai jumpa Kyuhyun-ssi."

Dan Kyuhyun benar-benar tahu apa arti penyesalan sesungguhnya saat indera penglihatannya tak dapat menemukan sosok Sungmin lagi.

_Bip Bip Bip _

Kyuhyun mengangkat ponsel dalam genggaman tangannya. "Yeoboseyo... Ne ? Apa ? Kecelakaan ? Ada-ada saja... Orang bodoh mana yang membuat berita seperti itu ?"

Kyuhyun mematikan ponselnya kasar. Orang gila mana yang membuat alasan bodoh dan tidak masuk akal tentang kereta yang menabrak sapi ? Kyuhyun-ah, harimu benar-benar sempurna, kau telah melewatkan kesempatan mengenal Sungmin, sosok indah itu lebih jauh. Bahkan dirinya benar-benar lupa akan tujuan awalnya datang ke pusat kota.

* * *

Two Years Later

* * *

Pemuda berusia sekitar seperempat abad itu berlari kencang melawan angin. Rambut sepanjang dahinya tersibak seiring dengan langkah cepat pemuda tinggi itu. Bahkan jas hitam yang mungkin sebelumnya terpasang rapih nampak kusut akibat aktivitas yang saat ini tengah di lakukannya. Berlari di tengah kerumunan manusia yang berjalan cepat di jalanan pusat kota Seoul.

Gedung tinggi berdiri kokoh di hadapan pemuda tadi. Dan refleks pemuda dengan setelan hitam itu sontak mengehentikan langkah berlarinya dan mengubahnya menjadi langkah cepat memasuki gedung. Tak lupa di benahi pula letak dasi dan tatanan rambut yang terkoyak di terpa angin pagi.

"Cho Kyuhyun, kau benar-benar sukses membuatku hampir mati." Pemuda yang di panggil Kyuhyun tadi hanya memberikan cengiran singkat kepada pemuda yang berdiri dengan bertolak pinggang di depan sebuah pintu ganda dalam gedung tadi.

"Kau masih hidup Siwon hyung. Dan apa yang kau lakukan di luar sini ? Bukankah rapat akan di mulai..." Kyuhyun mengangkat pergelangan tangan kirinya. "Sepertinya, satu menit yang lalu." Lanjut Kyuhyun.

Pemuda yang di panggil Siwon hyung oleh Kyuhyun tampak memutar bola matanya malas. "Kau beruntung karena aku tak bisa memecatmu, Cho Kyuhyun-ssi."

"Berhentilah menggerutu. Dan ayo kita selesaikan rapat ini dengan mulus." Dengan seenaknya Kyuhyun meninggalkan Siwon terdiam di tempatnya sambil menatap sosok Kyuhyun tak percaya. Siwon hanya bisa menghela napas jengah, bukankah ini bukan hal yang 'luar biasa' ?

.

.

Sebuah cup kertas berisi kopi hitam pekat dengan asap yang masih mengepul di letakkan di sebelah laptop warna putih di atas meja kayu coklat yang nampak penuh.

Kyuhyun menatap cup kertas itu sejenak sebelum menatap ke arah pemuda tinggi yang berdiri di seberang mejanya.

"Kau menggunakan subway lagi ?" Kyuhyun masih terus memperhatikan tingkah Siwon yang dengan seenaknya duduk di sofa empuk dalam ruang kerjanya.

"Hyung, apa kau memerlukan tambahan pekerjaan ? Sepertinya kau sedang menganggur." Tawar Kyuhyun pada pemuda tampan itu. Kyuhyun serius, dirinya tak mempunyai niatan untuk menyindir Siwon, siapa tahu saja laki-laki yang dua tahun lebih tua darinya itu dapat membantu Kyuhyun menyelesaikan pekerjaannya yang masih bertumpuk-tumpuk.

"Apa kau tidak lelah. Melakukan hal yang sama dalam waktu dua tahun terakhir ?" Kyuhyun menyandarkan bahunya yang terasa kaku. Balas menatap hujaman mata Siwon yang seolah-olah mengadilinya. "Nasib baik, klien dapat mentoleransi keterlambatan satu menitmu. Kau tahu benar jika orang Jepang sangat menghargai waktu beberapa tingkat di atas orang Korea, bukan ? Dan lagi, hari ini bukanlah pertama kali kau datang terlambat seperti tadi." Siwon terlihat duduk dengan santai, tapi tetap saja bola matanya tak mau melepaskan penjara tatapan dari manik Kyuhyun.

"Aku sudah meminta maaf hyung." Sergah Kyuhyun memelas. Dirinya sadar jika telah melakukan kesalahan yang mungkin saja dapat berakibat fatal bagi perusahaan. "Mungkin aku memang tak cocok bekerja di sini. Bagaimana jika aku mengundurkan diri saja ?"

"Dan kau akan berkeliling kereta menawarkan cerutu ?" Siwon mendecih. Lebih memilih memandang ke arah jendela kaca besar yang terletak di sisi kanan ruangan dari pada menatap wajah frustasi Kyuhyun. "Sadarlah. Ini bahkan sudah dua tahun. Dan kau bahkan hanya sekali bertemu dengan orang itu. Siapa namanya, ah... Lee Sungmin. Benar, bukan ? Aku tak akan menghakimimu karena dia... Sudahlah."

"Kau tidak tahu apa yang aku rasakan, hyung. Jadi berhentilah bersikap kasar seperti itu. Mungkin kau benar jika aku harus tersadar dari kegilaanku. Jadi, kau tenang saja. Aku akan berhenti berbicara hal yang tidak kau inginkan. Dan ... mungkin... besok... aku akan mulai menggunakan mobil pribadi." Meskipun terdengar nada tidak yakin dari ucapannya tapi Siwon tak terlalu ambil pusing. Dia hanya ingin Kyuhyun mulai bertindak profesional akan pekerjaannya.

"Itu yang ku inginkan. Dan sebaiknya kau harus memulai mempelajari pusat kemacetan kota saat menggunakan mobilmu nanti." Siwon berdiri dari dudukkya sambil merapikan jas krem yang melekat apik di tubuhnya. Benar-benar tampan. "Baiklah, aku akan kembali ke ruanganku. Selamat bekerja, Kyuhyun-ssi."

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk, masih memperhatikan gerakan Siwon yang beranjak meninggalkan ruang kantornya. Kyuhyun menyadari, bahkan sangat menyadari jika apa yang di utarakan Siwon memang benar adanya. Tapi, bukankah urusan hati berbeda dengan urusan kepala ?

Kyuhyun mengusap wajahnya kasar, menatap kosong pada cup kertas berisi kopi yang sudah dingin. Tapi tentu saja tak sedingin hatinya. Kyuhyun memandang malas tumpukan berkas di atas meja kayu di hadapannya. "Lee Sungmin... Kenapa kau begitu membekas." Kyuhyun mendekap dadanya yang entah kenapa terasa penuh.

* * *

Yes, I'm Beautiful

* * *

Berbeda dari pagi biasanya. Pagi yang akan di nikmati Kyuhyun dengan berjalan kaki dari apartemennya menuju halte bis yang akan mengantarkannya ke stasiun subway. Ya, stasiun subway. Stasiun dimana pertama kali Kyuhyun bertemu dengan sosok indah yang berhasil mengubah seluruh keadaan dirinya. Tapi sayangnya juga merupakan yang terakhir kali dirinya bertemu sosok indah itu.

Kyuhyun mengendarai _city_ _car _hitamnya santai, sesekali mata coklatnya mengamati keadaan jalanan Seoul di pagi hari. Kyuhyun jadi teringat jika kemarin dirinya masih menjadi bagian dari kerumunan manusia yang berjalan menuju stasiun kereta.

_Bip Bip Bip_

"Yeoboseyo... Ya hyung, aku sedang dalam perjalanan... Mungkin sekitar sepuluh menit lagi aku akan sampai disana... ne... ne, aku sedang menyetir... ne... annyeong."

.

.

"Kyuhyun. Kau sudah datang ?" Siwon nampak tergesa, merapikan jas yang terbuka dua kancing depannya.

Kyuhyun menggeleng singkat. "Aku baru saja datang." Ujar Kyuhyun tanpa berniat menimbulkan percakapan yang lebih jauh.

Siwon mengedarkan pandangan pada bilik restaurant yang sengaja perusahaan mereka pesan. Kosong. Hanya ada dirnya dan Kyuhyun dalam tempat itu. "Belum datang ?"

"seperti yang kau lihat." Balas Kyuhyun malas.

_Bip Bip Bip_

Kyuhyun menatap layar ponselnya cukup lama tanpa berniat mengangkat ponselnya.

"Kenapa ?" Siwon menatap Kyuhyun heran, pasalnya Kyuhyun bukanlah tipe orang yang akan lama mengangkat sebuah panggilan.

"Aku tidak mengenal nomor ini." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat, masih menatap ponsel yang masih bergetar di genggaman tangan kanannya.

"Apa salahnya jika kau mengangkatnya. Siapa tahu ada hal penting ?" Kyuhyun membenarkan perkataan Siwon, dirinya hanya mengangguk dan bersiap mengangkat panggilan itu. "Eh, mati ?" ucap Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri saat tepat dirinya akan menerima panggilan itu dan malah sudah terputus duluan ?

_Bip Bip Bip_

Kali ini tak perlu waktu lama, Kyuhyun segera menerima panggilan dari nomor yang sama. "Yeoboseyo."

_"Ah, yeoboseyo~"_

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya. Suara ini, entah mengapa Kyuhyun merasa mengenal suara ini. Tapi entah dimana... Kyuhyun tak dapat mengingatnya.

"Y-ya ?" Ucap Kyuhyun terbata. Siwon bahkan memberikan pandangan aneh pada Kyuhyun, seolah matanya bertanya 'siapa ?'.

_"Maaf... Benar ini manajer produksi Cho ?"_

"Ya." jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

_"Maaf sebelumnya. Saya perwakilan dari Golden Group."_

Kyuhyun menegakkan duduknya, membalas tatapan penasaran Siwon dan melafalkan 'Golden Group' tanpa suara dari mulutnya yang hanya di balas anggukan dari Siwon.

"Ya. Apakah ada masalah ?" tanya Kyuhyun hati-hati. Bagaimanapun rekanan kali ini cukup penting bagi kelangsungan perusahaannya.

_"Eumm... sebenarnya ada manajer Cho. Saya, maksudku kami tak dapat menemukan restaurant tempat kita akan melakukan rapat."_

Kyuhyun mengehela napas lepas, pasalnya masalah yang di utarakan rekanan bisnisnya bukanlah masalah yang berasal dari pihaknya. Bahkan, usulan mengadakan rapat di restaurant ini adalah usulan dari pihak rekanan, tapi mereka sendiri juga yang lupa letak restaurant ini.

"Baiklah jika seperti itu, dimana posisi anda saat ini ? Saya akan menjemput." Balas Kyuhyun sopan.

_"Stasiun kereta di pusat kota Seoul."_

.

.

Kyuhyun tak percaya dirinya benar-benar kembali ke stasiun yang selama dua tahun ini selalu di kunjunginya. Bahkan kemarin saat dirinya memutuskan untuk berhenti menggunakan kereta, Kyuhyun hampir bersumpah untuk tidak datang lagi ke stasiun. Untung saja dia tak jadi berucap sumpah mengerikan itu.

"Kau yakin mereka benar-benar berada di stasiun ?" Kyuhyun mengalihkan tatapannya pada Siwon yang nampak masih sanksi saat Kyuhyun mengatakan jika rekanan mereka tengah berada di stasiun ini.

"Aku akan menghubunginya." Tak perlu menunggu jawaban dari Siwon. Kyuhyun segera membuka ponselnya dan mencoba menghubungi nomor dari rekanannya.

"Yeobseyo... Ah, baiklah... Jangan matikan sambungannya." Kyuhyun menutupi ponselnya denan telapak tangan dan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Siwon yang nampak sibuk memperhatikan suasana stasiun yang ramai. "Mereka ada di dalam kereta. Entah apa yang mereka lakukan bermain-main seperti itu. Sebentar lagi mungkin keretanya sampai." Tak cukup lama, terdengar bunyi gesekan rel yang cukup memekikkan telinga. Membuat Kyuhyun dan Siwon memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah gerbong yang mulai berhenti di stasiun ramai itu.

_"Yeoboseyo..."_

"Ya ? Dimana posisi kalian ?" tanya Kyuhyun sedikit mengeraskan suaranya.

_"Tepat di depanmu. Manajer Cho."_ Kyuhyun sontak mengalihkan tatapannya menjadi lurus ke depan. Dan seketika itu pula, bola matanya nampak melebar. Seperti _de ja vu_ saat dua tahun yang lalu. Dimana dirinya berdiri di stasiun ini. Tapi dengan posisi yang berbeda. Kyuhyun masih terdiam saat sosok pemuda bersama tiga orang lainnya berjalan mendekat kearahnya –dan Siwon.

Kyuhyun tak begitu memperhatikan saat Siwon mulai membungkukkan badanya dan berjabat tangan dengan satu per satu dari empat orang di hadapannya itu. Dan sampai Siwon menjabat tangan pemuda itu. Pemuda dengan rambut menutupi dahi. Pemuda dengan mata bulat yang selalu menampilkan senyuman yang... Ah, bahkan Kyuhyun baru menyadari kosa kata yang hilang dari perbendaharaan katanya selama dua tahun terakhir, indah.

"Lee Sungmin." Siwon dan laki-laki paling muda dari rombongan rekanan itu tampak mengalihkan tatapan pada Kyuhyun yang nampak terdiam, sepertinya tidak fokus.

"Kau tahu namaku ?" Tanya pemuda itu heran.

"Tentu saja." Kyuhyun menampilkan senyuman manisnya. Dan mulai menjabat tangan satu per satu rekanan bisnisnya. "Cho Kyuhyun."

Sungmin nampak mengernyitkan dahinya heran. Merasa tak asing dengan pemuda yang tengah tersenyum lebar di hadapannya.

Seperti dapat membaca keadaan, Siwon segera membimbing rekanan yang lain meninggalkan stasiun dan meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih mencoba menggali memori lamanya yang mungkin saja berhubungan dengan Kyuhyun.

"Tak perlu berpikir seperti itu Sungmin-ssi, mungkin saja aku mirip dengan temanmu." Ujar Kyuhyun santai sambil memamerkan senyuman di bibirnya. Kyuhyun nampak melangkah meninggalkan Sungmin di belakangnya.

"Kyuhyun-ssi." Belum genap sepuluh langkah, Kyuhyun perlahan berbalik memutar punggungnya untuk menatap Sungmin yang tersenyum manis tak jauh di depannya.

"Ne ?" ucap Kyuhyun tanpa memotong jarak yang tercipta di antara dirinya dan Sungmin.

Sungmin semakin melebarkan senyuman tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari wajah Kyuhyun. "Kyuhyun-ssi... ada yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku ?" ucap Sungmin seraya melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tampak mengernyitkan dahinya heran, atau pura-pura heran ? Yang jelas senyuman masih saja terpasang di bibirnya. "Tidak ada ?" Ucap Sungmin lagi.

Sungmin menghembuskan napasnya jengah, entah mengapa dirinya mendadak jengkel dengan pemuda yang terus saja tersenyum di hadapannya. Mungkin saja Sungmin sudah salah mengenali orang. Dengan senyuman manisnya Sungmin mulai beranjak melewati Kyuhyun untuk menyusul rombongan kecilnya beserta Siwon yang mungkin saja sudah berada di perjalanan menuju restaurant.

"Kau indah." Kyuhyun berbisik lirih di samping Sungmin yang mendadak membeku tak berani menatap wajah Kyuhyun. Sejak pertama Kyuhyun melihat sosok itu lagi, sejak pertama Kyuhyun mengenali sosok itu lagi, sejak pertama Kyuhyun menatap senyum sosok itu lagi. Kyuhyun berjanji pada dirinya sendiri jika dia tak akan melakukan kebodohan seperti dua tahun lalu.

Sungmin nampak mencair, membalas tatapan Kyuhyun yang berdiri di samping tubuhnya. "Kyuhyun-ssi..." Sungmin menjeda, membiarkan Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya –gelisah. "Ya, aku memang indah."

Dan Kyuhyun semakin menambah tumpukan janji pada hidupnya akan sosok Sungmin. Terserah apa yang akan di alaminya untuk mewujudkan janjinya itu. Kyuhyun tak perduli. Karena dia juga yakin akan maksud dari balasan Sungmin. Terserah, mengatai Kyuhyun terlalu percaya diri. Kyuhyun hanya merasa yakin. Dan itu sudah cukup. 

_FINN_

* * *

Maaf... Saya belum pernah membuat sequel sebelumnya. Sorry, for this bad story... dan Terima Kasih yang udah baca. Dan terima kasih banyak buat yang udah review... Maaf jika tak sesuai harapan ^^ /bow

sitapumpkinelf : maaf, tapi ga ada pembahasan mengenai pacar Kyuhyun^^

paprikapumpkin,KyuPuyuh137,Zahra Amelia,Yc K.S.H,reva kyuminelf,XianRinChoi,ammyikmubmik,lovegood cherry,pumpkinsparkyumin,arra17,Guest,fei,Tika : Maaf kalo sequelnya ga sesuai ekspektasi...


End file.
